Evil Phineas Trilogy: Book 3: Prophetic Fate
by Marissa Flynn
Summary: Book 3 of 3: The battle to save Phineas hits some new interesting points as new allies for both The Shadow and Ferb arrive to the scene and more is discovered about how to defeat The Shadow.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: WHAAAAAT?! COULD THIS BE?! Did Marissa Flynn FINALLY start writing this much anticipated (and well over do) sequel?! WHY YES, YES I AM!**

 **After so long of figuring out kinks and having issues with plot holes or worry of disappointment, I have FINALLY started officially writing and posting EVIL PHINEAS TRILOGY BOOK 3! This is no drill!**

 **I would however like to make a few notes on this:**

 **1\. I know I said Marissa wouldn't be major in this but...plans I have for her for this story kinda result in her becoming a plot B/C major character.**

 **2\. there will be introduced a new shipping...it was somewhat hinted at in the last book, and you may not all like it, but I think it's absolutely adorable. Some of my friends agree (well at least one)**

 **3\. be patient with me on updates for this as I might just leave this chapter here until I clear up some more space. At least this chapter is here**

 **4\. please don't spam my reviews or PM inbox asking when/if I'll update this. I'm still kinda iffy on some things but I'm finally just going for it and hoping I don't disappoint.**

 **Phineas and Ferb belongs to Dan and Swampy, the original Evil Phineas belongs to TheCartoonFanatic01 and Marissa Flynn belongs to me.**

 **That's all...so after over a year of waiting. I am now proud to present EVIL PHINEAS TRILOGY: BOOK 3 PROPHETIC FATE!**

* * *

 _Last time in Phineas and Ferb, negative emotions and actions led to Phineas being hit with a green beam and to being possessed by a being known as The Shadow. As Ferb, Isabella and the other tried to find answers to getting Phineas back, they met Phillip Flynn and the mysterious Marissa Flynn, Linda's forgotten daughter. In an attempt to get a special locket back, Marissa, Candace and Carl were captured by the Shadow._

 _As Ferb and the other stormed The Shadow's lair to rescue the prisoners, Phineas, knowing he didn't have much time before the Shadow merged with him, decided to research into the Shadow's past. In doing so, he met the ghosts of Marivere Flynn, Ohio Flynn and Rhode Island Fletcher as well as Isabella Garcia Shapiro of 1914; victims of the Shadow's wrath. Searching the Shadow's past, Phineas was able to find out who the Shadow used to be: Medieval Phineas Flynn from the story Excaliferb which was no story at all. However, the deeper Phineas dug, the more aware the Shadow became of Phineas' intentions, and he was punished for his actions against the Shadow._

 _As Phillip and the others were able to rescue Candace and the others, unfortunately Carl was recaptured and Marissa was forced to remain in her special cell. Luckily they were able to at least escape with the Locket of Elements. Upon learning of the Shadow's plans for Marissa Flynn, Carl has agreed to join the Shadow's side and be hit with the turn everything evil inator as Marissa is forced to reveal all she knows to the Shadow._

 _Having returned from their battle with the Shadow with an injured Isabella, Ferb ponders on the thought of how they were going to defeat the Shadow, followed by the arrival of some new allies._

 _And that...is where our story begins…_

* * *

" **I see,"** Phineas nodded as Marissa shared everything, " **so you're Phineas' older sister, taken away before Phineas was born by your father. Anything else you want to tell me...sis?"**

Marissa stood up, slamming her hands on the table, "I am not your sister! I am Phineas'!"

" **I'm Phineas now, whether you like it or not, Ms. Flynn. You either deal with it, or not. That's not my problem. There is however one more question I'd like to ask you."**

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Marissa asked with a sassy tone.

Phineas frowned, " **First of all, you will NOT sass me! I may be small in this body, and you may be older than my host, but I am FAR older than you, and I am an all powerful being! Second of all, I'd like to know what it was under your shirt I felt before that seems to be missing now. Now, now, you promised you'd answer all my questions."**

"Very well," Marissa answered with a sigh, "it was a locket, the Locket of Elements, but it's long gone now, and you'll never find it."

Phineas frowned once more. This girl was sassy, clever and he didn't like it. She didn't even seem afraid of him despite knowing all the power he possessed. She was brave, much like Marivere. Pfft, he didn't need Marivere. However, he needed this little brat in order to get that locket back somehow. He needed to show her he was in charge though.

" **What did I say about sassing me?! I know you may not be afraid of your little brother, but I'm so much more powerful and capable of so much more. You will do well to remember that,"** Phineas threatened, " **We're done here. Tjinder, take her away back to her cell!"**

Baljeet took Marissa away. Even as she was being taken away, she still glared at Phineas. There was fire in her heart. It was frustrating yet intriguing to Phineas, that she didn't seem afraid of him unlike everyone else he ever encountered. He sat in his throne now, trying to think of how he could use her to his advantage. The locket was gone, and there was no way for him to get it without her.

* * *

"Y-you're Ferbalot Fletcher!" Isabella stuttered, "from the book Excaliferb!"

Candivere seemed confused at Isabella's statement, "Look, miss, whatever you know about our story, I can assure you it's no book of fiction."

Isabella looked at little Isabel the Watersprite, and she couldn't help but notice the uncanniness of her similarities in appearance. Same for Candace and Candivere, and Ferb and Ferbalot. Just like Ferb, Ferbalot seemed to speak through actions more than words.

"So, what are you all doing here?" Candace asked as she approached the visitors.

"We're here because we felt that the Shadow has returned, and he's here in this dimension and time," Isabel answered.

"Well, you'd be correct," Isabella answered, "and he's possessed our friend, Phineas."

The name Phineas seemed to shock everyone from Excaliferb like it was familiar to them. Of course, Isabella and the others couldn't know who the Shadow is.

"It's sadly fitting that he'd possess someone of the same name," Candivere lamented, "I wouldn't be surprised, given what we see here, if your Phineas has the same appearance as ours."

"Wait, what?" Jeremy asked.

"You don't know?" Isabel asked, "the Shadow...is our Phineas."

* * *

Phineas sat in his cage with his chin on his knees. There was nothing he could do now. He couldn't bear to look at the ghosts. They suffered because of his arrogance. He thought that if he could just find out more about the Shadow's past, maybe things would be better, but he was wrong. He'd caused the Shadow to be furious and punish the ghosts for helping him.

Marivere looked at the boy, and she too felt bad, that she was unable to protect him. She knew nothing she said would console the boy, for his fate was sealed as far as they all knew. The ghost wanted to float over and comfort Phineas the way she'd comforted her Phineas when he was afraid, but she feared she'd never again comfort him that way. Although, if the Shadow did kill Phineas, then he'd be one of them, a ghost to where Marivere could comfort all she wanted to. It wasn't that Marivere wanted this. She was just trying to find a way to make this positive, but she knew deep down there was nothing positive about Phineas' situation.

And there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

 **EVIL PHINEAS TRILOGY: BOOK 3 PROPHETIC FATE**


	2. Chapter 2

Phineas paced back and forth, thinking about how he was going to put everything back on track. The locket was gone, and the girl refused to tell him where it was. She was a stubborn one indeed. He hated that he of all things right now was PACING. The Shadow is never confused! The Shadow is never stumped on how to whip a plan back into place. The Shadow was never not feared by someone. It was infuriating. Nothing was working on her.

"Sir."

" **WHAT!"** Phineas roared only to see Baljeet with Carl right behind him, " **Oh, I see. How are you, intern?**

"The name is Carl," Carl replied with almost a zombie-soldier-like tone.

" **Whatever,"** Phineas replied, " **I trust the turn everything evil inator has done its purpose?"**

"If you mean whipping me into shape into serving you, Master Shadow, then yes," Carl replied.

" **Well, there's one thing I can say is going to plan. Now, perhaps you two can help me come up with a plan."**

"For what?" Baljeet inquired, "that girl has told you everything she knows. Has she not?"

" **Yes, but there is one thing she remains stubborn about, two things at that; she refuses to reveal to me where those ingrates have taken the locket. She also refuses to fear me! NOBODY DOESN'T FEAR ME!"**

At Phineas' sudden roar of anger, Carl and Baljeet flinched a bit. Indeed, their master was powerful and one to be feared. Carl quickly recovered from the flinch though. Phineas levitated now, his dark aura pulsating in the room. Perhaps the boy himself knew where they'd gone. No, that's impossible. He'd been trapped in that cage and not even known about this sister of his. Not even the threats of her not being able to meet her brother were working! He didn't know what to do about this stubborn little brat. He pondered and pondered until Carl spoke up.

"Sir, I think I might have an idea," he said.

* * *

Phineas just paced in his cage, bored out of his mind. It wasn't a matter of depression anymore. He was absolutely bored! He hated boredom more than anything in the world- -next to the situation he was in with The Shadow of course- -and he didn't like one bit that all he had was the bars of the cage.

"I can't take this!" he yelled, "Let me out of here! At least give me something to do, Shadow!"

There was no answer of course, and Phineas just sighed. Seeing the ghost of Marivere however seemed to calm him down. His curiosity compelled him to ask her something. Despite The Shadow's order, he couldn't help but look at her. He wanted to know who she was in his world. He'd put the pieces together that Excaliferb really was just an old story with his own ancestors who even parallelled his family. Who did Marivere parallel? Then again, if Marivere was the ancestor, then the descendant would probably not exist since she was killed by The Shadow. He wished he could find more. He wanted to stop The Shadow. He couldn't just sit there and do nothing while he waited for Ferb and the others to save him.

With a glare, he rattled the bars, "LET ME OUT!"

Marivere looked over at him, and she sighed. She couldn't help but feel she could have stopped this. She could have prevented Medieval Phineas from going dark. She could have even reset it back, but no, she just sat there and let it happen. Now she was forced to watch as her brother destroyed many.

* * *

 _Marivere opened her eyes to see she was floating in a dark void._

" _Hello?" she called but nobody answered, "Phineas? Ferbalot? Candivere?"_

" _They can't hear you."_

 _Marivere gasped, and she could see her brother, no, The Shadow standing before her._

" _Welcome to your eternal afterlife prison, dear sister," The Shadow said as he spread his arms out gesturing to the void, "Here, you can sit and watch as I destroy everything we once held dear. You could have prevented this. I DESERVED JUST AS MUCH IF NOT MORE RECOGNITION AS FERBALOT! What did you do? You SAT THERE and let Ferbalot have all the credit! You saw that stupid sword fell apart! Ferbalot has imprisoned me in that very sword now, so guess who you get to spend an eternity with. However, make no mistake, my sister, I will escape the sword and invoke my wrath on this world for imprisoning me! I will RULE THE UNIVERSE! And who better to have a front row seat than my dear sister, Marivere?"_

" _Please, Phineas-" Marivere pleaded._

" _I AM THE SHADOW!" The Shadow roared, "Phineas is no more! Don't you understand that?! I've evolved into something better than that little weakling of a wizard."_

" _You don't have to do this...please...I...I'm sorry I didn't give you the attention you deserved. Just please, you can change all of this."_

" _I could...but I won't. See, NOW you respect me, even fear me because I'm a monster in your eyes. That's just how things work in the world. The dark ones are always respected, feared and even obeyed. It's much too late to go back now, not that I ever would. You and Candivere and Ferbalot never respected me as a little wizardling. So cute, annoying little potions, innocent and imaginative. You all laughed at my spells and potions. Well, who's laughing now?!"_

" _I always respected you, Phin-"_

" _Finish that with 'eas' and I swear you'll regret it," The Shadow seethed, "no matter, not like you can do anything here. You only respected me because I was adorable, innocent, a little weakling that needed protection!"_

" _No! That's not it!" Marivere replied, "I always knew you had the potential to become a great wizard someday just not like this!"_

" _You had your chance to respect me the way I deserved, Marivere, now you pay the ultimate price. Your punishment is to watch as countless times I'll be freed and trapped in this sword, but one by one, I'll take more victims. You'll go on for years knowing it's all your fault. You helped birth The Shadow. How does it feel, Marivere, that cute little Phineas is no more?"_

 _Marivere hugged herself as The Shadow cackled._

* * *

Marivere sat with her back against her cage. She hugged her knees feeling like a lost little girl. The Shadow was right. She'd failed her brother, and she was paying the ultimate price.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry about the long hiatus. I've been quite busy with things, but I'm going to try to get back on an update schedule. I apologize this chapter is extremely short. There will be longer chapters. I promise. I just don't wanna rush the story too much. I never was all that good with filler. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Isabella and the others stared at the Ferbalot, Candivere and Isabelle as they explained everything about The Shadow. Ferb couldn't believe what he was hearing, that any version of Phineas could ever go dark voluntarily. Phineas wasn't like that, but that wasn't his Phineas. His Phineas would never go dark...right?

"Phineas was always so kind. We never expected him to go dark. We never expected him to…" Candivere trailed off, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"To what?" Candace asked.

Candivere cringed as she tried to utter it out, "To...to kill Marivere."

Everyone gasped. They never could see any scenario for Phineas to KILL someone...especially his own sister. Candace felt a drop of sweat trickle down her forehead as she thought about Phineas hurting Marissa. The thought just made her a little nauseous, and she accidentally tuned out everybody else.

"Phineas would never...kill someone," Isabella shook, "he's too kind. He'd never…"

"Your Phineas and our Phineas seem to have been the same at one point. Our Phineas just chose the path of darkness. Your Phineas didn't choose this," Isabelle replied.

"Okay, we get it. The Shadow is actually your version of Dinnerbell. How about how we're supposed to defeat The Shadow and save Dinnerbell and everyone else?" Buford interjected.

"Ferbalot was able to imprison him inside the sword Excaliferb, but The Shadow has gotten so powerful that it may take more than just the sword," Candivere explained.

"Unfortunately, you're correct. Through the years more artifacts have been required to defeat The Shadow. Luckily, we have all the artifacts required," Phillip replied, and he got the artifacts, "The locket of elements descended from China of 1542, the Amulet of Juatchadoon and finally the sword Excaliferb. United and wielded by the right three wielders, these items can imprison The Shadow inside the sword itself."

Candace's eyes widened. The right wielders? "Um, Dad, what do you mean by RIGHT three wielders? Who are they?"

"Simple, the sword is to be wielded by Ferb, the amulet is to be wielded by Isabella and the locket of elements is to be wielded by-" Phillip began, but he stopped dead in his tracks, "We have to get Marissa back. The locket obviously chose her when she found it...meaning only she can use it. Then again, maybe any descendant of theirs can use it."

"Which mean Phineas could use it," Ferb finished.

"So wait...I could?" Candace asked, "I mean obviously we have to save Marissa, but if it came to it, I could wield the locket?"

Phillip nodded, "Theoretically…"

Isabella stared at the amulet, "So I'm supposed to use this to imprison The Shadow? Couldn't that hurt Phineas?"

Candivere stepped in, "Theoretically it would free The Shadow from your Phineas, but it's quite possible the magic will imprison your Phineas if the merge is already complete."

Ferb's eyes widened, "The...the merge?"

* * *

Marissa sat in her cell, somewhat terrified that The Shadow knew her name now. She wondered if that meant Phineas knew too...probably not. She sighed hugging her knees.

"At least the locket is safe," she whispered to herself, "but what does he want with me?"

"He is quite curious of you," Baljeet's voice answered from the other side of the door, "I know nothing more. He is just curious."

Marissa's eyes widened as the door opened, "Oh...he wants to see me again?"

"Yes, now come the easy way or I'll have to make it the hard way," Baljeet answered, and Marissa followed him, "Why do you continue to resist him, child?"

Marissa gave a curious look to nerd, "How old are you? Aren't you technically the child?"

"Do not sass me, girl. Phineas may merely yell, but I will not hesitate to whip you into shape," Baljeet threatened, "If you know what's good for you, you will stop resisting him and just do as you're told without sass. Phineas is not to be toiled with. I grew up with him."

"If he's your friend, why are you letting him suffer under The Shadow's possession?"

"Do not question me!"

Marissa quickly shut her mouth as Baljeet continued to lead her through. The door opened, and he pushed her in.

" **Hello, Marissa, nice of you to join us,"** Phineas greeted pleasantly, " **Have a seat, won't you?"**

"What more could you possibly want with me? I've told you everything I know," Marissa said with a glare, "There's nothing more you could want from me."

Phineas started to growl in irritation. The sass was what drove him up the wall, but he remained calm, " **That's not entirely true. You see, Marissa, I want that locket."**

"That's just too bad because I don't have it anymore, and I'll never tell you where it is," Marissa replied.

Phineas merely smirked...everything was going to plan already.


End file.
